Basketball goals installed or positioned proximate driveways are popular pieces of recreational equipment that enable playing basketball on driveways. Driveway basketball goals can be permanently installed or portable. However, some residential covenants and rules prohibit leaving a basketball goal visible proximate a driveway for multi-day intervals. Proscriptions against leaving the goals out over just one night are known.
Such covenants and rules often strictly prohibit permanently installed outdoor basketball goals proximate driveways. Conversely, portable units can be used on or proximate a residential driveway during the day and brought into a garage or otherwise moved to an inconspicuous location at night. However, portable goals tend to be large, heavy, or unwieldy, and are thus typically difficult to move. Some portable goals are prone to tipping over. Finding adequate space in the garage for storing the goals can also be difficult. A sturdy basketball goal that is alternately readily deployed for use and inconspicuously stored with ease is thus needed.